The Noble and The Humble
by Taekookfantasy
Summary: Hinata, a humble girl from an old clan in Konoha village, Naruto, a noble duke who is new to the village, accidentally meet. Will this be a fairy tale or just another love story? NaruHina (maybe SasuSaku (maybeee) ) AU
1. Chapter 1

**Tags : Naruto, hinata, Kingdom, au, Prince, village girl**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own naruto or any of its characters. It all belongs to its rightful owner. I only own this plot**

 **Summary :** **the noble and the humble girl meet by accidents and coincident only to fall in love. Your typical historical romance.**

 **RATED M for Obvious reasons.**

 **You can find more of short Naruto stories on myworks/23801893-naruto-short-stories**

 **Story begin_**

I looked up at the appealing man on his white horse. He had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes in which you could drown. "Uhm... I'm sorry!" I took a few steps backs and bowed politely. He was obviously someone from the higher class and I, knowing my place, showed him my respects.

He chuckled and my curiosity took over and I snatched a glance. He had a smile on his face that could sweep away the hearts of the young maidens, mine included. "It's okay, I was at fault for not paying attention." He said in a gentle voice. My heart was racing and somehow responding had become difficult.

"T-t-t-thank you! " I yelled out and immediately regretted ever parting these lips of mine. _Why did I thank him?_

"What for?" He asked me, his perfectly structured face showing confusement.

I had to think of something quickly, before he would think I was some kind of a weirdo." F-for not stamping over me with your h-horse. "I somehow managed to say something stupid again. The heat crept on my face as he looked at me and started to laugh.

"You're welcome. "He said in an amused tone." What is your name? "

"Ehh? N-name? "Why I kept stuttering, I didn't know but it could stop now.

"Yes, name, you do have one I assume?" Ah, his blue orbs bored into me and looked at my soul openly.

"Hinata! My n-name, I-it's Hinata. "I managed to say, averting my eyes from the ocean. He was definitely something else.

"That's a pretty name." He put on a smile I had already grown familiar with." Well, I need to go now, so I'll see you later. "He said as he took off with his horse leaving me alone here, in the wood. I usually come to pick up flowers here every day for my father but it was the first time I saw that man. And even though he said we'd meet later again, I doubted that. He was from a high class and I wasn't. This moment had been the beginning and the ending of a fairy tale.

I took my basket filled with all kinds of flowers and left for home. It was almost evening and I never dared to stay so late in the woods so I hurried home.

Our second meeting wasn't very different from the first. It was accidentally unexpected.

I was picking up flowers and put them carefully in my basket. Thinking my father would love them, when suddenly I heard rustles behind me. I had turned around too fast and fell on my bottom between the flowers. I was scared as I didn't know what to expect. The woods weren't always safe, and I already had mentioned that it wasn't very safe once the sun disappeared.

I could feel my heart race in my chest when I saw the blonde man appear and hide behind the bushes. He sat there, oblivious of my presence, and looked at the passer-by on a black horse. He had a black coat and pitch black hair matching his eyes. Definitely a handsome being but he couldn't captivate my heart in seconds as the blonde did for the second time. I felt that I should make him aware of my presence by coughing. He turned around rapidly and looked at me surprised. He motioned for me to be silent and I did.

We waited there for some minutes until the man on the black horse left.  
He sighed and fell back, "That was close." he closed his eyes and lay back, enjoying the soft grass. How easy-going he was, not a care in the world.

"E-euhm." the stuttering had started again and I couldn't help but curse my shyness.

He sat up and turned around, looking at me intensely." Hmm, Hinata was it? "

"Y-y-yeah." I whispered. I somehow couldn't look at him directly as it felt like I would dishonour a godly being, so I just gazed at the green grass and the flowers colouring it.

"Do you come here often?" he asked softly. I could feel his gaze burn on my moon kissed skin.

"Yeah, I usually c-come h-here to g-g-ather flowers." I said, my voice slowly dying out. The fact that I had met him again, on 2 days a row was kind of a miracle for me. I didn't want to get ahead of myself but I couldn't help but wonder if this really were a fairy tale. Was I then the protagonist who'll find her true love of the story? "Do you come here... often?" I was so proud on myself. I had managed to voice out a whole sentence with, almost, no interruption. Even though it only came out as a whisper.

"No, I just moved in the area and wanted to explore it a bit." He looked at me with a cheeky grin and an easy going posture.

But oddly I hadn't heard of anyone noble man moving to this village, though if I remember right there was a Duke who was moving in with the black knight.

 _The black knight. He was the strongest soldier one could imagine. Rumour says that he slayed a whole army with his sole katana. He ıs rumoured to have godly handsome features and maidens who see him fall in love in seconds. The black knight has earned himself a title so respectful and honoured that even the nobles respect (and fear) him._

"Sir, if it wouldn't be too impolite, may I inquire your name?" I asked. Suddenly the words were sung by my curiosity, no stuttering, no hesitation.  
"Uzumaki Naruto."

Hearing his name, I jolted up and bowed immediately before taking my basket and readying myself to leave. How did I dare to act so leisurely next to a Duke!? Not just any Duke, but Naruto Uzumaki! "I'm sorry I shouldn't be interrupting you. I humbly apologize for my intrusion." I said rapidly and left without looking back. My fairy tale was non-existent as a humble girl from an old clan could never be involved with a noble. A Duke at that!

It was then that I had decided not to come back anymore.

***  
Two weeks had passed since that I realized to whom my 'short lived' crush was. I hadn't gone to the woods, even though I yearned for his gaze. Neither was I planning to go any time soon but yet, here I was. At the beautiful flower beds glistering under the sun.

My father had wondered as to why I didn't bring him flowers anymore and requested me to do so. I couldn't reject a request given to me by father so I complied and came. I hoped not to meet him here, but there was this tiny part of mine that wished for his presence.

I shrugged those thoughts as I realized how foolish I was acting. I plucked some flowers hurriedly and placed them in the basket. I just didn't want to meet _him_ here. I was about to leave when I heard someone calling me. I turned around and the first thing I saw was his ocean blue eyes in which I would love to drown in. Somehow looking at them didn't get boring.

"Euh, Hinata?" I realized I had been staring and immediately averted my gaze from his'. I bowed politely, showing my respect towards a duke and picked up my basket ready to leave.

"Have a nice day...sir." I turned around and walked away rapidly, failing to see the obstacle in my way which caused my not so gentle fall on my face. My basket flew over and I lay down between the flowers, considering to act dead. Especially after he busted out laughing. It seems he wasn't as much as a gentleman as I anticipated him to be.

I could feel his presence approach me and couldn't stop the tears of embarrassment from flowing. I looked up subtly and I saw him sit next to me. He gathered the flowers which I had plucked earlier and put them neatly back in the basket. I sat up and dusted off my dress. It was quiet and too awkward for my being to take it. "Are you alright?" he asked in a gentle tone. I wasn't sure if he cared since he had been laughing only minutes ago.

"Ah, y-yes, I-I am." The stutter had returned and I couldn't help but inwardly curse.

He took my hand and inspected carefully. I could feel the blood rise in my cheeks at the intimacy. I wasn't used to interaction with a men besides the Hyuga men. I tried to retract my hand, but to no avail as he didn't let go. "You're bleeding." He interrupted my thoughts. And he was right too, I hadn't seen the red between the mud on my hand. He took out an orange handkerchief _Orange?_ He wrapped it around my hand after he carefully wiped away the mud. "This should take care of it."

Somehow I couldn't avert my gaze from him. His blonde short hair looked so soft, I couldn't help but wanting to ruffle it. His eyes, have I ever mentioned how beautiful they were? They were made to steal young maiden hearts and drown them in it. He had whiskers, which wasn't very usual, but that just made him look more handsome and serious. His lips looked so soft, and full too. How would it feel to touch them? I wondered if they really are so soft... Ah, they really were so soft...

I hadn't realized what I had done until I looked up and saw him look at me with bright blue eyes, looking at me and solely me. My fingers still lingered on his lip and I burned from embarrassment. I retracted my hands as fast as I could, well tried to as he still held it. "Was there something on my lips?" He asked, his voice sounded somehow different. I didn't know what to say or how to react. My hand was still close to his lips as he spoke, I could feel his breath against my fingers. A shiver went down my spine as I felt his warmth envelope my fingers.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes, t-t-t-there w-was a s-s-small b-b-ug." I lied. He probably didn't believe me, I mean I wouldn't believe me. He let go of my hand and wiped his lips with it and looked at me expectantly.

"Is it gone?" He asked. Either I was a better liar than I thought I was, or this duke was just too dense. I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment and stood up. I bowed and thanked him for his help one last time. My cheeks probably coloured crimson from the embarrassment. My heart threatening to explode. "See you later." He said in his easy going tone. But I wasn't sure about that. About seeing each other soon. I couldn't dare to come back and meet him again as if nothing happened.

I said so, but here I was again. It certainly was soon to come back here. I wouldn't have come back if it wasn't for the flower basket I had forgotten the previous day. At first I was hesitant to come back, but did so anyway since my father hadn't gotten his flowers yesterday, after waiting for it. Not because I wanted to see _him_ again, or anything like that. I came to my usual spot, but couldn't find my basket. It was already four in the afternoon, which is later than usually. I proceeded to look for it but halted when I saw a silhouette leaning against a tree. It was him. He sat there peacefully, his eyes closed and silently snoring. I couldn't help but giggle as I saw him sleep there. He looked so cute and yet so handsome. Next to his hand was a basket, my basket. This was my chance, I could take my basket without any further ado and just leave.

I closed in on him silently and kneeled down next to him. I leaned over his sleeping body to take the basket. To my surprise I felt an arm around my waist and before I could shout I was pushed on the ground and saw fierce eyes looking at me, only inches away. He was on top of me, and his hand was covering my mouth, making me unable to scream. I could feel my heart hammer against my chest as I felt his breath against my face. This had been officially the closest to a man I've ever been. I looked at his eyes, which seemed to soften and look at me confused. He stood up from me and pulled me up as well. "I'm sorry Hinata, I thought you were some kind of a burglar or something." He said scratching the back of his head. He looked at me intently which made me more uncomfortable than I was. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, was it concern in his tone? He came closer to me, but somehow I couldn't move away. His hand came closer my face, and I couldn't look any longer. Anymore of this and my heart would explode. I felt his hand brush my hair gently. "There were some leaves struck on your hair."

I stepped away and brushed the leaves away, " T-t-t-thank y-you." I managed to word. It was silent, the only thing I could hear was the wind blowing and the birds chirping and his breathing. I could feel his gaze burn on me and I didn't dare to move or look up. The heat refused to leave my cheeks and my heart insisted on thumping to loud. "I-I-I c-came f-for the b-b-basket." I broke the silence finally and pointed to the basket.

"Ah, that's right, you forgot it here yesterday. So I took it with me and came back today to give it to you. I guess I fell asleep waiting for you." I looked up at him, confused by with he said. He had been waiting for me. It kind of made me happy and I couldn't hide the smile on my face. I looked at his ocean blue eyes and felt imprisoned right away.

"Thank you." I said, this time without any stuttering. He looked away and scratched the back of his head again. He seems to do that frequently.

"You're welcome." He said and handed me my basket. I bowed and turned around to leave. I didn't know if I would back again or not, or if I would ever meet him again, but somehow at the moment it felt useless to think about that. Right now, I was too happy to be bothered by that because he said he had bee, waiting for me. "Eeuhm, Hinata, haven't you forgotten anything?" Naruto said.

I turned around and lucked at him confused, the wind slightly blowing my hair in my face. I took the annoying strand and put it in lock behind my ear. "I have?"

It took some while before he answered, and yet again he scratched the back of his head. "Y-yeah, remember the orange handkerchief I lend you yesterday? I'd like that back, it has a great value for me."

"Ah, I'm sorry, I still haven't washed it. I'll bring it to you as soon as possible." I couldn't help but wonder from whom he got it.

"Tomorrow?" He said, looking at me with those bright blue eyes. "I -I mean if it's possible could you bring it to me tomorrow?" He was once again scratching, not the back of his head, but his neck.

I somehow felt envious of the person that gave him that handkerchief, because it seemed like he was giving it a lot of value. I smiled once again and nodded, "Of course I could."

His face lit up and he clasped his hands, "Great! Then I'll be waiting here for you again, around four o'clock. "It could be my imagination, it was probably, my imagination, but he somehow smiled brighter. I bowed on last time and left with the basket in my hand. It had really beautiful flowers in it but on I did not recognize. It was a white rose, and I was certain I had not plucked a white rose, especially not one which thorns were cut. A sudden feeling of happiness overflew me and I smiled as I smelled it. It smelled to fresh nature.

I was going to meet him again tomorrow. Just at the thought I felt butterflies in my stomach. Odd, butterflies in my stomach, it sounded ridiculous, but it was the best description I could give of this funny feeling which seemed to slowly fade away. But ignite again whenever I think of him.

Today I decided I would let my hair down. I'm used to putting it up so it took all my strength not to put it up again. I wore my prettiest dress and together with my basket let the Hyuga compound. Of course not forgetting the orange handkerchief.

Whenever I thought about who gave it to him I would get envious and a little anxious. Perhaps I was losing my grip on reality and perhaps I would get hurt eventually. But right now, I didn't want to think about that. I wanted to enjoy this 'possible' fairy tale as much as I could.

It seemed I was early, since he still wasn't here yet. I decided to gather some flowers for my father as I waited for him. Some time passed and he still wasn't here, maybe he wouldn't come. He was still a duke and it was common knowledge that dukes were quite busy men. I stood up and looked at the river passing by. I sat next to it and put my hand in it, washing the mud away. The cool water felt nice against my skin and somehow I didn't want to take my hands out. It was so calm and peaceful. I got myself wishing for it to stay so.

"Oi, Hinata! I'm sorry I'm late!" My heart stopped for a second and I turned around abruptly and scared to death. And only seconds later I found myself in the cold river. "Hinata!" He stretched out his hand and I didn't hesitate to take it. He pulled me out of the freezing water and held my shivering being close to him as we both fell on the ground. I coughed out the little bit of water, not realising his arms were around me and keeping me close to him. The adrenaline was still on my veins and I wasn't sure if it was my heart that beat so loudly or his. It was cold and I shivered and Naruto felt so warm and comfortable. As if his arms were made to embrace me. The urge to encircle my arms around him was big and sit here silently, but I couldn't do such thing. I sat up, still shivering from the cold and took out his handkerchief from my basket and bowed my head as I presented it.

"I'm sorry, it has become wet." Was he going to be mad? It had a high value for him since he cared for it so much.

"That's not important right now. Are you alright? You're still shivering." My heart warmed at his words. He was certainly a nice and caring man. I looked at his ocean blue and concerned eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm just a bit cold." I admitted. I clutched my arms as to stop the shivering but to no avail. This was the second time that I fell in front of him. Or was it the third time? Does it count when you're pushed on the ground?

He took out his jacket, which was slightly wet due to me, and put it around me. "Let's go, a lady shouldn't walk around in this state." He said, avoiding my gaze. I looked down and saw that he could see my corset in detail and clutched at his jacket.

This had truly become the worst experience in her whole life,"T-t-thank y-y-you." I thanked him. And it seemed as my stuttering had returned, but this time I wasn't sure if it was because of my shyness or the coldness. I stood up and soon as I did so, he put his arm around me and led me away. I could feel is warmth evade me as he touched me and I couldn't get rid of the idea of the other places his hand could warm me. I blushed thousand shades of crimson as we walked through the woods. It was slowly becoming darker and I was still in the woods. But oddly I felt secure as he was walking next to me. It wouldn't be bad if I were too close the small distance between us and walk closer to him. I could feel him stiffen as we walked through and regretted it immediately. I must have made him uncomfortable. I decided it was better I'd just open the distance again but he wouldn't let me. Instead, he pulled me closer to him. My heartbeat accelerated and I looked up at him only to see a faint blush on his face. My own face flushed with red at sight of him like that and I immediately averted my gaze from him.

Soon we arrived at a big mansion and I felt that my neck would break if I tried to look at the top. It was tremendous and it, again, dawned on me that the man next to me was a duke. I took the distance that we had previously again but again he wouldn't let me. He clutched on me and yet again pulled me closer to his chest. I could feel my heart hammer against my chest, or was it his? I was confused. I definitely felt my own beat loudly but I could hear his as well. But it seemed unreal, almost like a fairy tale.

We entered the caste, I decided to call it a castle since it would be too small to be a mansion, and were greeted by several women in the same outfits. Some looked at me with disapproval, some confused and some just ignored my presence. "Welcome home, Naruto-sama." They said in unison and bowed.

"Is Sasuke home?" He asked about, I presume, the Dark Knight.

"No, Sasuke-sama went to the village. He did not tell why."

"He didn't? Oh well, whatever, I want you to bring her some dresses. Hers are drenched." He said as he let me go and I immediately missed his warmth against me. One of the women took me by my arm and led me away whilst the others stayed with Naruto. Now that I think about it I have never called him by name. _Naruto-sama, heeh._

Soon other maids came as well and brought me all kinds of yukatas, each with different patterns and colours. "Euh, I thought I would be given a dress." I said softly and looked up at the lady with confusement.

"We don't have any dresses in this house since there isn't anyone who needs them, we only have yukatas. I've brought some from Naruto-sama with his approval." Did I hear it right? _She brought me yukatas from Naruto? Has he worn any of these? Is it really okay if I wore it?_ I couldn't help but get excited at the thought of wearing his clothes. It would be like him touching me all over.

I shooed all the enticing ideas away and couldn't believe how perverted I had turned. Though I only seem to be like this whenever I think of him. Maybe it was because of the butterflies in my stomach, had they multiplied already? The funny feeling in my stomach felt much stronger and wilder.

"Miss, would you like to try these on by yourself or do you inquire our assistance?" The maid that had took me here asked. Somehow I got the feeling she didn't like me very much, although she had helped me.

"Thank you, I'll be fine on my own." I said as I got up and started to undo the threads behind my dress. The maids left me alone in the velvet room. It had a mirror next to a big wooden closet. Upon further inspection I realized there were lots of books here and a desk at the other side of the room. On the desk lay papers and books. I wondered whose room this was and of course I considered the possibly that this might be Naruto's room.

As I took off the wet dress with much difficulty, I dried myself up with a towel the maids had brought me. I took of my corset as well since I'd definitely catch a cold if I went outside with this. I choose the orange yukata that lay on the bed and wore it. It had been such a long time ago since I wore one, in the Hyuga compound it was a tradition to wear yukata and kimonos as the heir. My hair, that had been annoying me for a while, I decided to put it up with a ribbon.

A sudden knock on the door made me look up. It was Naruto that opened the door and entered casually. "Ah, Naruto-sama, t-t-thank y-you for lending me your yukata." I called him by his name, and somehow got excited about it, and bowed politely to him.

"A-ah, it's okay, it suits you." I looked up and smiled at him. I felt very happy and the butterflies intensified. I somehow wished this feeling would last forever.

He closed the door and came closer, I didn't move an inch but watched him with curiosity. He stopped right in front of me and pulled the ribbon, which I used to put my hair up with. My hair fell down as I looked at his blue orbs. I stepped back, forgetting that the bed was right behind me, and fell on it. I wanted to stand up again but I knew if I did so I'd be standing too close to him and I didn't want that. I was sure my heart couldn't take that so I just sat, and tried to keep the yukata on me since it was too big.

He kneeled down and looked at me from below, "Hinata you're very sly." I looked at him confused and tried to cover my legs.

"Wha-" I was cut off when he touched my leg. I didn't know how to react so I sat there frozen and waited to see what he was planning to do next. Those soft lips came closer and a yearning lick was given on my leg. I gasped from surprise but didn't move an inch or reject it. The butterflies where going crazy inside of my stomach, making me unable to think rational. He licked further until he reached my thigh. I muffled a moan as his fingers brushed my thighs, leaving a ticklish sensation behind.

"I wonder if it was all an act. The way you acted all innocent and when you fell in the river." He said before he licked my inner thigh. I couldn't handle this anymore, so I closed my thighs, at least tried to. He held them open and rose on his feet. I looked up at him before I found myself straddled by him. The yukata had slightly slid, revealing my legs and stomach.

"N-N-N-Naruto-sama, p-p-please do-" I was cut off again as he leaned in and attacked her lips. I read in books that a kiss felt warm and sweet, this felt hungry and rough. But that wasn't the issue, HE was kissing ME. I tried to push him away but somehow I only seemed to pull him closer. That wasn't what I wanted, was it? I moaned into the kiss as he bit my lip and sucked on it. It all seemed to be go slow, the time, the kiss, even his touch on my thigh moved slow, too slow.

He let go of my lip and panted needful, so did I. I hadn't managed to push him off, instead I found myself clutching on him. "Hinata," he said hoarsely. I felt a tingle below and clutched tighter.

"P-please, d-don't do this. I c-can't" I said. If I were to do this right now, how would I dare to look my father in the face, he'd surely disown me.

"Don't worry, I won't do that to you. _(Not today.)_ Just today, let me taste you." He said, kissing my cheek, his hand brushing away my hair whilst the other still caressed my thigh.

"T-taste?" I failed to understand what he meant by that. But I guess it was alright, as long as he didn't do _that_. I didn't know and right now it was too difficult to concentrate as he sucked on my collarbone and touched me carelessly.

A moan escaped my lips as he grabbed my left breast. The yukata that was barely hiding anything had loosened and gave no resistance as Naruto slid it off of my breast. Suddenly I felt very conscious and tried to hide it but to no avail as he grabbed my hand. He gave my index a long lick and kissed the palm of my hand. "Don't worry, I'll make you feel good." said Naruto, looking at me, his blue eyes slightly turning red, his whiskers seemed to deepen and his teeth sharpen.

"N-Naruto?" His fingers intertwined with mine as he leaned in to kiss again. Well more like attack my lips, but they were welcome because no matter how rough he was, his lips still felt soft against mine.

I once again moaned into him and felt the loss of his warmth as soon as he let go. He kissed my neck, leaving a wet trace on it and bit on my collarbone. He had finally reached my left breast and slowly but steadily knead it.

A groan erupted from me as I felt his lips envelope the pink bud on my breast. Whilst the above was enjoying, the below was cold and yearning for his touch. But I did not dare to ask neither do it myself. So I tried to close the distance between my womanhood and him by pulling him with my heel. Just a little fraction would suffice.

"Oi, Naruto! Have you seen-" someone had abruptly opened the door and here I was barely covered and laying under a man I had only recently met.

My brain started to function again and I covered myself as fast as possible.

"Teme! Get the fuck out! "Naruto yelled, his eyes taking its usual blue colour again. I could feel my embarrassment display on my face as the door closed and Naruto looked at me. He sighed and brushed his hair to the back." I'm sorry. "He said.

I just couldn't look at him nor could I stop shivering. İt had only recently hit me, what I was going to do with him." I want to go home. "I said not looking up at him. He sighed again and got up.

I'll get a carriage ready for you. You should. You should, eeh, fix that." he pointed at me and I didn't need to look down to see what he meant. The yukata had slid off and barely covered anything.

***  
I stood in front of the carriage, behind me stood Naruto. I was still embarrassed about what had happened but I still needed to thank for his hospitality.

"N-naruto-sama, thank you very much." I didn't want this to be the last of us. If there even was _us_ or would be. But I still wanted to see him and meet with him." A-a-a-a-and I-I-I'll s-see y-you later. " I managed to say before I got in the carriage and left. I hadn't expected to be so hard to say it out loud.

I looked outside and caught a last glimpse of him. I giggled as he was scratching the back of his head.

 **_Story End**

 **I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's the first time I've written something so long so I truly hope you appreciate it so make sure to tell me what you think of it. And I hope you didn't mind the vocabulary mistakes. I'll edit this as soon as I can**

 **-Azure**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Naruto or any of its character. I only own the story plot and the possible OCs.**

 **SUMMARY:** **A humble girl was destined to meet the noble man and fall in love. If only it were that easy.**

 _ **Sooo, I was actually planning this to make a one shot story but some people requested more and I couldn't deny the fact that it made me verrrryyy happy so I decided I'd make this a multi-chapter.**_

 _ **Thank You.**_

 _ **I also want to apologize for the grammar or vocabulary mistakes. I'm trying my hardest to keep them in check but with my loose and fat fingers it just doesn't always go my wa.**_

 _ **I feel like this AN has become too long so I'll get on with the story. Hope you enjoy it and I'm open to constructive criticism.**_ __

 _ **Chapter 2 Begins….**_

So I said…

I pulled my hair back and put a ribbon around it. My head kept wandering to the 'promise' I had made before I left with the carriage.

' _I-I-I'll s-see y-you later.'_

I had said that with much difficulty and there was definitely conviction behind my words but there was no actual courage. Three full weeks had already passed by and I hadn't dared to put a foot, back into the woods again. I didn't feel ready nor did I had the face to go there. I had never stepped so close in the vicinity of a man besides the Hyuuga, and that on its own was already vexing.

I sighed again and looked at the mirror. I was wearing a plain dress fitting of an outcast and had my hair up in a ponytail. I was given the task to go shopping and was making myself presentable as a Hyuuga, even though an outcast of the clan.

There wasn't much to do in a small village, neither was there anything special or unusual to talk about. But ever since the duke had come to live together with the dark knight, the people couldn't find anything else to talk about. Especially ever since a rumour started about their future visit to the village.

There was this unfamiliar feeling rising from deep within. It was as if the butterflies got caught in cobwebs, unable to roam inside and just moved restlessly. It sounded ridiculous but that was how I felt at that moment, when I hear of his presence in the village. _I might meet him._ It got me excited in so many ways. _I might meet him!_ Yet it left me nervous and insecure. What was I supposed to do if I met him? Would he want to see me? Maybe he'll ignore me? Maybe I wouldn't even get to see him, so I was probably stressing over nothing.

"Oh, Hinata!" I turned around to see a pinkette call me. She was the beauty of this village, but yet the witch everyone feared and avoided. She was called the cherry

beauty by everyone around and beyond the village, but was known as the pink witch in the village. "Want me to tell your lucky colour this week?" She said as she came closer. I can't deny the fact that we've got a special bond through both of us being outcasts.

I smiled and greeted her, " Hello Sakura-san, how have you been?" I said bowing.

"No need for such formalities!" She patted my back and sneaked closer with a grin on her face. "I can sense some adultery from you. What have you been up to Hinata?" She whispered in my ear and I could feel my cheeks turn into fifty shades of red.

"N-n-nothing! H-how could I?" I tried my best to keep my composure and hoped she believed it.

"Hmmm, are you sure about that?" She said, opening the distance between the two of us. "My cards told me something else."

"O-of course! I-if that's all, t-then I'll be on m-my way." I was about to leave when she halted me by pulling my arm.

"Okay, okay, if you say so it must be true. It's not like our humble Hinata to lie -, is it?" I gulped, she saw through me and I wished for a hole to appear where I could jump in and hide for the rest of my life. "Oh, right your lucky colour this week!" She said smiling at me.

"A colour? What do you mean?"

"It doesn't really matter what it is as long as it's orange." She said and I stood there perplexed. I was reminded of the orange yukata I had taken with me that day, and I had left my favourite dress there. It was my most expensive one as well.

"Thank you for telling me, I'll keep that in mind." I said and she smiled. Her usual friendly smile the lot didn't know of.

"Well I'll see you later then." She waved and left off after taking an apple from my basket. I just smiled and left as well.

Sakura was alone in this village. She was brought here as a child and was taken care of by the village head. Until they found out she was a witch. A witch with brute force and eyes that could see right through someone's soul. Ever since then she has lived alone in the village with only a few friends by her side.

I was walking deep though my thoughts, not realizing the horse coming my way. I looked up and stumbled backwards as the horse was halted with sudden moves. I found myself sitting on the ground, flabbergasted, my basket thrown away as I saw the chevalier.

The first thing I noticed was his blue eyes in which I had drowned in before, secondly the whiskers on his face and thirdly his orange cloak and fourthly my sprained ankle.

It was as if time had slowed down the moment our eyes met and the whispers around us died out. How many days had it been since I saw him? Three weeks, 21 days, 504 hours and the clock was still ticking. _I wasn't counting or something._

In these 3 weeks I recalled our shared memory as a fairy tale, almost unbelievable and unrealistic, but the butterflies that had just freed themselves from the cobwebs said otherwise.

He got down and hurried to me, stretching his hand out. I hesitated for a moment. _Should I take it? His hands?_ *The hands that had touched me in places no other man had.

"Miss, are you okay?" He said as he kneeled in front of me.

 _Miss?_ I was certain I had given my name to him, with difficulty I might add, but I certainly have. Maybe he was pretending not to know me because of our social status. Or he really has forgotten about me…

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine." I refused his offer and stood up, ignoring the pain in my ankle with all my might and making sure not to meet is eyes, otherwise I knew, I might just burst into tears.

"You don't really look alright." He said, offering his hand for the second time. I could not refuse his hand for the second time since such action would be utterly impolite and disgraceful. But God, please forgive me for my impoliteness since my social anxiousness overwhelmed me as everyone around me and _he_ was inspecting every move of mine. I bowed quickly and refused his hand for the second time.

I looked up with surprise as he grabbed my hand, a smile not so gentle and honest as I remember it to be, "That's not necessary sir, I'll be fine on my own."

"Miss, as a noble man, you do not expect a noble man as myself to go unattended and with pain? Please let me do the honour to take you to your house."

I was cornered, if I were to say no, I would be offending him big time, "Sir this is the fault of my carelessness and I should learn my lesson, please don't be bothered by it." I insisted but his oh not so gentle smile widened as his oh not so gentle hold tightened.

"I insist." Somehow I felt like his 'gentle smile' and 'touch' was all pretentious.

"If you insist." I said with difficulty. How could I say no and refuse the help of a noble man such as him in front of the whole crowd. Certainly I would be the disgrace, not only of the Hyuuga, but as well for the whole village.

What I hadn't realised was that right behind the white horse of the oh so gentle noble man, a dark horse was waiting together with a man in a dark cloak. The dark knight, and probably the man who interrupted the unholy activity between Naruto-sama and me and saw me almost naked. _God why me?_

How big was the chance I'd meet my fairy tale prince when I went shopping. Apparently big.

"Are you comfortable, miss?" He asked me as I finally sat on his horse after some internal/external struggles.

"Yes, I'm fine" I looked at the ground, at my apples lying around, which I did not dare to ask for. He might start collecting them if I did so. _Well, that wouldn't have been so bad, I guess._

He sat just behind me, his arms almost encircling me and his mouth way too close o my ear.

"Sasuke, you go ahead to look for her, I'll join you later." He basically yelled in my ear as we rode away. I just held on to the horse, trying to calm my heart and ignoring the pain in my ankle and in my left ear.

But that didn't mean that I had to focus on his firm chest against my back. I was praying to every god that I knew out there just so he couldn't feel my overly loud heart beating relentlessly.

But whilst praying, I realised I hadn't told him the directions to my house and we somehow ended in between the trees and no people. My hands began to shake as we went deeper into the woods. "Stop, where are we going?!" I yelled clutching his arms.

He stopped right away and without the horse it would've been so quiet. He dropped his hands on my thighs and leaned on me. "I really missed you, Hinata." He whispered in the same ear she had shouted minutes ago.

Well that's the end of it for this chapter. I hope I didn't let anyone down with this chapter and hopefully you enjoyed as much as the previous chapter. I hope I succeeded in writing a chapter with as less mistakes as possible. (If you hadn't noticed, English isn't my native language).

 **I hope you like it, leave a review behind and don't hesitate to share your opinion. I wish to thank you all for taking the time to read this. So thank you**


End file.
